


Turn Back the Clock

by QueenVeralidaineBookdragon



Category: Bleach
Genre: Academy, Depression, Fix-It, Ichigo Kurosaki needs a hug, Mentorship, Muken, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Protective Kaien, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Turn Back the Pendulum Arc, pairings may be added, shinji urahara ukitake and kyouraku are such wonderful captains who don't give a F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:04:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon/pseuds/QueenVeralidaineBookdragon
Summary: “Well, Ichi-kunnn, think of it this way. You were holding it at some point in time. And time, is fluid. Fix this, Ichigo. Not just this. Something went wrong. Events were not supposed to progress this way. And you’re the keystone. You bring change. Fix this. I know you can.”“You want me to…” the teen settled himself in his mind, quickly catching on and focusing his remaining energy on the task.“Exactly. I want you, to turn back the clock.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Swinging Pendulum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855577) by [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross). 

> This is slightly inspired by Swibging Pendulum with the Muken —> time travel idea, but it will be very very different. I highly suggest going to check out Swinging Pendulum because it’s one of the best I’ve ever read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with another fic! I'm a shameless lover of time-travel stories, and, having read through all of them in the bleach fandom (that I've found, at least), I decided to write one of my own! I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> This is slightly inspired by Swibging Pendulum with the Muken —> time travel idea, but it will be very very different. I highly suggest going to check out Swinging Pendulum because it’s one of the best I’ve ever read
> 
> p.s. I'll still be continuing of Magic and Mayhem. Don't you worry. I love that fic too much

Ichigo closed his eyes, letting the darkness settle in around him. Enveloping his senses, it took everything with it. A lone tear slipped down his cheek. He knew that nobody would be coming for him. There wasn’t anybody too look for him anyway.

_ Not that they could find me if they even tried… _

It was just himself alone with his thoughts. It was suffocating. His mind felt too large, too empty but full at the same time.

The teen knew he was slowly but surely going insane. Echoes sounded in his head, as if those he loved were right next to him.

_ “We are here.” _ GetaBoushi’s voice sounded from next to him. Ichigo rationally knew that it was impossible. His eyes were closed, but he could see his mentor as if it were a sunny day.  _ “We’re here, Ichigo.” _

“You’re dead. Don’t lie to me Kisuke.” Voice shaking, he couldn’t help but take in the obvious hallucination.

_ “Never said I wasn’t.” _

“I know.” He shivered. “You shouldn’t have tried to stop them..why? Why for me? They were able to exhaust your reiatsu in an instant. You knew they could. Why? Why did you protect me? This is worse than death and now you’re dead too!!”  _ and Yuzu...and Karin...and Dad...and Shinji. Idiot shouldn’t have stayed here. _

_ “Ichi-kun, you know why. You would’ve done it for us.” _

The harsh truth of the matter of course, was that he would’ve. Even if it meant his family crying over his dead body just as Yoruichi had over Kisuke’s. Shaking, sobbing uncontrollably until she just...stopped. Limp. Alive, but.. She couldn’t stop them either.

It had been a year into his stretch of powerlessness. Ichigo -- and everyone else -- had though the spirit world would never bother him again, which in itself was enough to make him depressed, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as the pain that followed.

Unknown to him (and the others in Karakura), Soul Society had been healing. Unfortunately, this included the reformation of the Central 46. Predictably, this new body was even worse than the previous, and, upon catching wind of the former-substitute-shinigami’s hybrid status, they decided that he was too dangerous, and  _ must _ be  _ dealt with _ .

The other Vizards didn’t know. (Except Shinji, who was screwed over for knowledge yet again. Ichigo could see his dead eyes staring up at him again and again, glassy, empty, devoid of any signs of life.) Central 46 acknowledged that Aizen had made them that way; plus, it would be much too suspicious if they disappeared again.

And so, with no warning, -- seeing as nobody knew, not like they paid any attention to Ichigo anyway these days -- they struck.

He’d come home from work, calling out to tell Yuzu and Karin that he’d returned. When he heard nothing, he grew worried. There’d been a sense of unease all day, but he’d attributed that to the hollows he knew his *old* friends took care of. However, with undealt with memories of war flooding him, his pulse picked up, eyes widening in horror as he entered the kitchen.

Blood dripped from the counter onto the floor soaking the rug. Shaking, Ichigo had let his eyes follow the path it took, nausea building quickly until a bloodcurdling scream tore itself from his lips.

_ “Run… Ichigo...Run..And always know..I might have not been the best father, but I’ve always loved you. I’m so proud of you and the man you’ve become. I can never tell you that enough. I wish I told you more. I love you, son. Now run. Run...and LIVE!!” _

And so he ran. Ran from the dead and dying bodies of his family. He knew that whatever was after him, he couldn’t see it. Hollow or otherwise. His suspicions were confirmed when Shinji slammed him into a wall, covering him with his body.

_ “Ichi, I won’t be able to hold them off for long. I’m so sorry.” _

By this point, the teen was in shock, unknowing of more horrors ahead.

_ “It’s Central 46. I’m sorry, I didn’t know until too late.” _ The man had pressed a kiss to his cheek.  _ “I’ll hold them off as long as I can. Please run.” _

And he had. Because Shinji wouldn’t let him do otherwise. But Kami, did it hurt. It felt as if a dagger had ripped itself into his heart, tearing open all past wounds and letting hurt flow like the bloodiest river.

Lastly, there was GetaBoushi. Urahara Kisuke. The man who cared for him, helped him attempt to heal, never treated him differently. The last line of defense, as it were.

He’d managed to kill most of them, but…. The last got him. Trapped the genius in a seal that he  _ had _ to have known about previously.

And then it was all over. Central 46’s agents picked up the shell-shocked teen, and, with no trial -- no nothing, threw him into Muken. Forever. Complete Sensory Deprivation. Forever. With no way of escaping.

He shook, harsh breaths wracking his chest. Not even that was audible. There was no use talking out loud or screaming. He couldn’t hear it, and nobody else could. It was, frankly, a completely useless endeavor.

_ “Ichigo. Snap out of it.” _

He shook himself out of the flashback, looking back at the hallucination of his mentor. “Huh?”

Kisuke flapped his fan.  _ “Think for a second. You feel like you’re going insane. We’re dead. Your ‘friends’ aren’t coming and probably don’t even know you’re gone.” _

“Thanks for rubbing it in,” he interjected.

_ “So what are you going to do about it?” _

“Nothing. What is there to do anyways?” he sighed.

Getaboushi looked at him with disapproval in his eyes.  _ “Nothing? Mah, mah, Ichigo, our deaths have made you weak. Where did you go? Did you think ‘this is helpless’ when rescuing Rukia? Did you shy away from battling Aizen because it was impossible to kill the man? Did you succumb to your more than fatal wounds after doing so? Where did your resolve go? Without it, you  _ are _ helpless. And you know that.” _

“Damn you, you manipulative bastard.”

_ “Aw, is that how you talk to your dead Sensei?” _

“Yes.” Ichigo deadpanned.

_ “Think about it for a second. You can’t bring us back to life, but.” _

“But what???!!”

_ “We weren’t always this dead. I mean, we were dead but not this way. Ichigo. You’re in a reishi deprived environment, but right outside there’s tons. Your mother was a Quincy, I don’t think we ever got to tell you that.” _

“Goat-face told me..”

_ “Good. but you’re also part hollow, and they made a fatal design flaw when they thought this prison up.” _

“Nani.”

_ “Youuu touched the hogyoku!!!” _

“Of course I did. What do you want me to do? Make a fucking miracle? I’m not a miracle worker! And apparently no good deed goes unpunished, since I’m stuck here for infinity slowly going insane! And I know you’re technically me hallucinating, but you’re insane too you mad scientist, because if it escaped your attention, I really can’t do anything right now! I know. Inconvenient.”

_ “Well, Ichi-kunnn, think of it this way. You were holding it at some point in time. And time, is fluid. Fix this, Ichigo. Not just this. Something went wrong. Events were  _ not  _ supposed to progress this way. And you’re the keystone. You bring change. Fix this. I know you can.” _

“You want me to…” the teen settled himself in his mind, quickly catching on and focusing his remaining energy on the task.

_ “Exactly. I want  _ you _ , to  _ ** _turn back the clock.”_ **

** _And the world went white._ **

** _………………………………………………………………………………_ **

Soft grass welcomed him as he came back to consciousness. The sensation on his back almost made him sob.  _ I’m so touch starved it’s pathetic… _

** _Understandable, actually, aibou._ **

** _‘We finally reached you…’_ **

At this, he did actually sob. 

“Hey…” a warm, deep voice sounded gently slightly above him. “You remember something cuz?”

_ Wait what? Cousin????? _ Ichigo looked up into the eyes of a near doppelganger of himself. It took all his willpower to not gawk at the sheer Shiba-ness of the person. A person he’d only heard of. A person who was  _ dead. Oh kami it worked! Wait, remember? So he must think I have amnesia? Do they have memories of me?  _ “Eh?” He sat up slowly, breathing in the reishi-filled air with more relief than he had ever thought possible.

“You collapsed. Did a memory come back? Is it worse? You didn’t remember anything a couple months back when Kukaku-nee and I found you, completely bloody. How you lived...I’ll never know. But we hoped some would come back over time?”

Ichigo scowled at him. “So you took me falling over as a cue that I got memories back?” upon seeing Kaien’s excited but still serious nod, he sighed. “No, Kaien. I’m just exhausted because you kept me up all night!!!” it was a shot in the dark, but judging by the fact that he  _ was _ related to Kukaku and Goat-face and Ganju, he bet it was pretty accurate.

Kaien’s expression grew sheepish. “Well I’m sorry that you’re my favorite cousin!!” He grinned widely, giving Ichigo a nuggie. He scowled and batted the hand away. 

“Ugh, give me space Kaien.”

“Only if you call me Kaien-nii!”

“Hell no.”

“Then I’m not leaving you alone. Besides! You’re going to the Academy tomorrow!! I’ll miss you!!!”

_ I’m doing what now???????? _ “Fine. and then leave me alone.”

“No promises!” was the cheerful response as the Head of the Shiba clan darted back into the building.

Ichigo lay back down on the grass, staring at the sky. He felt warm. So much warmer than he had in...weeks? Months? Years? He didn’t know. Shiro and Ossan curled their reiatsus around him protectively, unnoticeable to the outside world. (Kisuke had developed, made, and taught a kido seal to him for exactly this purpose. It restricted his reiatsu to a much smaller output, allowing him to seal Zangetsu and avoid detection. It’d been a blessing towards the end of the winter war. Of course, he could unseal it, if he so chose. There were ten levels to the seal, which he could already predict being highly useful. It’d taken 3 months to learn, but Kami was it worth it.

The sun was too bright on his eyes after so long in Muken, so he closed his eyes. Red filtered through his eyelids, proof of light around him.  _ Well that’s fun. Guess I won’t be comfortable in complete darkness ever again. Joy.  _

It suddenly hit him that he was in the domain of the Shiba clan, at least a hundred years in the past -- judging by Shinji’s reiatsu signature from somewhere in the Seireitei --, and  _ everyone was alive. Nothing had happened yet. _

_ I’m going to cry or break something when I see Goat-face aren’t I. _

** _Yep!_ **

_ Fantastic. _

He laughed, a peal of it echoing through his mental city. “I did it. I really did it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember, comments are my lifeblood


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo starts at the academy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank's for the warm welcome on the first chapter! I'm really glad you all like it so far. So here's the next chapter! Let me know if you have anything you want included in the story (including ships) and I'll think about it!  
I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S also let me know if you'd be interested in hitting me up on tumblr to talk about fandoms!

The next day Ichigo was startled awake by Kaien jumping on him. Luckily for the red-head, he was used to this. Isshin starting his days by way of surprise attacks was apparently a Shiba trait. _ Wonderful. _

“Wake up, cousin of mine.”

Ichigo glared at him with the full force of exhausted teenager. “Get the hell out of my room, Kaien.”

The man grinned, seemingly unperturbed. “Nope! Get up! I’m dropping you off at the Academy, so we’ve got to get going! Your uniform is on the chair and I know you’re all picked.” his face grew a bit more serious. “Though why you’re bringing so little, I’ll never understand.”

“It’s not like I need that much. ‘Sides, I don’t have much. The rooms will be furnished anyway.” _ I’m also definitely going to need to buy some more practical clothing. _

**_You want to be comfortable? Wow I could’ve never guessed,_** Came Shiro’s dry snark, making Ichigo turn up his lips in a bit of a smile.

Kaien looked at him with an expression akin to despair. “But we’d happily get you anything you need! You don’t need to only bring one bag!”

“I’m not.” he deadpanned. “I’m bringing my zanpakutou.”

“Yeah….about that.”

Ichigo instantly furrowed his eyebrows. He didn’t like the sound of that.

“Be careful,” Kaien lowered his voice, “Most first years don’t have their zanpakutou already. They don’t even get an Asauchi until later in the year.”

_ Oh. oops. _

“Just be careful. I don’t want my cuz getting in trouble, ya hear?” he poked the teen gently. “Okay, let’s get going.”

And so they did. When they reached the Academy Campus, Ichigo nearly gaped. It was the size of a small university!! There was a large center structure with courtyards which was probably where most classes were held. The gold roofs shone in the light, glistening. The wings of the school were probably where the dorms were, Ichigo guessed.

“I know, right?” Kaien smiled at him. “Pretty big. 6 years of students. It’s not as fancy as the clan’s properties, but it’s pretty damn giant.”

“Yeah...you got that right.” The tangerine-haired teen shouldered his bag with ease and started to follow the rush of students.

“Want me to walk you to the office?”

He was silent for a second.

“Oh my goodness! That’s Shiba-Dono!!!

“Isn’t he that prodigy? The one who’s the thirteenth’s fuku-taichou?”

“I wonder who the kid is next to him. Guess it’s another Shiba? Oh maybe he could put in a good word for me with Shiba-dono!”

Ichigo sighed quietly, already irritated. “Nah. See ya around, Kaien.”

“See me around??!!” Kaien spluttered, “I’m your cousin!! You’ll be seeing me whether you want to or not!”

“The horror.”

Kaien raked a hand through his hair, once again proving the similarities between the two.

_ I’ve only been here a day and I can already see why Rukia acted almost like she saw a ghost _ ** _ha_ ** _ when she saw me. If Kaa-san hadn’t died, we’d probably act the same too. _ Ichigo shuddered at the realization.

“Give me a hug at least? I’ll make sure to stop by, but I’ll definitely miss you.”

Ichigo closed his eyes before opening them, _ Kami give me strength, _“Fine. ACK!”

Kaien glomped him tightly, ruffling his hair with one hand. “Stay safe, have fun, learn lots, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!!!”

“I’ll make sure to avoid things you do do as well, then.”

The Head of the Shiba clan pouted. “Well I’m off. If you need anything, feel free to holler.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ichigo nodded and walked into the building. It was loud and noisy, Boys in blue, girls in red, and others in purple uniforms rushing through the halls and exchanging schedules.

He turned into the office, nodding respectfully to the shinigami sitting at the desk.

“Ohayo gozaimasu.”

The woman looked up. “Name, please?”

“Shiba Ichigo.” He almost flinched saying the name. It was so unfamiliar, and yet, he knew that if his circumstances had only been slightly different, it would’ve been his name from birth.

She raised her eyebrows. “I wasn’t aware the Shiba Clan had a child of academy age.”

“I’m a first cousin. My father died, so the main family took me in.” He stated, throwing just a hint of truth. He’d gathered much over dinner the past night, and was extremely glad that his real dad had been too wrapped up in tenth division matters to make it home in time for the meal.

“Ah. So ka.” She poked the man sitting next to her, who adjusted his glasses. 

“Ah yes. Shiba Ichigo.” He pulled out some pieces of paper from the filing system. “Here you are. Schedule and room. Your room number is #686, in the east wing.”

“Thank you.” He took the papers, choosing not to bow. The lack of respectful display may have been seen as scandalous, but he really didn’t care.

Shiro and Ossan were suspiciously quiet in his mind. _ Yo. I know this feels wrong...Not having you easily accessible. I’m sorry. _

** _‘It’s alright, Ichigo. We hear you and you hear us. That’s truly enough.’_ **

** _I might be a teeensy bit pissy, but whatever, _ **Shiro groaned.

He nodded, reveling in hearing their voices. _ Is it just me or is it WAY TOO FUCKING LOUD IN HERE??? _

** _Uh…_ **

** _‘I think that might be the very recent sensory deprivation talking.’_ ** Zangetsu stated matter-of-factly.

_ Great. Just great. Absolutely lovely actually. _

Ichigo composed himself, took a deep breath, and looked down at his schedule, blanching immediately. _ I have Kidou every day!!!??? Alright. This is a fate worse than death. _

He could almost hear GetaBoushi telling him to stop being so dramatic. 

**Shiba Ichigo**

**1st year**

**Advanced Class**

**Monday:**

**8am-10am**

**Honors Zanjutsu Theory**

** _Shimizu Rin_ **

**15 minute break**

**10:15am-12:15pm**

**Kidou Theory**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**12:15pm-1:15pm**

**Lunch Break**

**1:15pm-3:15pm**

**Kidou Practical**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**15 minute break**

**3:30pm-5:30pm**

**Duties and History**

** _Gengorou Onobara_ **

**Tuesday:**

**8am-10am**

**Kidou Theory**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**15 minute break**

**10:15am-12:15pm**

**Kidou Practical**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**12:15pm-1:15pm**

**Lunch Break**

**1:15pm-3:15pm**

**Honors Hohou Theory**

** _Ikeda Masahiko_ **

**15 minute break**

**3:30pm-5:30pm**

**Honors Hohou Practical**

** _Ikeda Masahiko_ **

**Wednesday:**

**8am-12pm**

**Honors Hakuda**

** _Narumi Kayda_ **

**12:15pm-1:15pm**

**Lunch Break**

**1:15pm-3:15pm**

**Kidou Theory**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**15 minute break**

**3:30pm-5:30pm**

**Kidou Practical**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**Thursday:**

**8am-12pm**

**Honors Zanjutsu Practical**

** _Shimizu Rin_ **

**12:15pm-1:15pm**

**Lunch Break**

**1:15pm-3:15pm**

**Honors Hohou Practical**

** _Ikeda Masahiko_ **

**15 minute break**

**3:30pm-5:30pm**

**Kidou Theory**

_ **Nakano Akira** _

**Friday:**

**8am-10am**

**Kidou Practical**

** _Nakano Akira_ **

**15 minute break**

**10:15am-12:15pm**

**Honors Zanjutsu Theory**

_ **Shimizu Rin** _

**12:15pm-1:15pm**

**Lunch Break**

**1:15pm-5:15pm**

**Honors Hakuda **

** _Narumi Kayda_ **

_ Well then. That’s a packed schedule. _

** _‘Don’t forget, we’ll be working with you too.’_ **

_ You will? Even Shiro? For some reason I doubt this. _

** _Tch, aibou, I do need your body functioning. Self preservation, Kingy. We need you able to protect yourself. _ **

Ichigo scowled fondly. “Right.” He navigated his way down the hallway, following the signs that would be taken down after freshman orientation. His room was on the third floor, and he’d probably have a double if this was anything like human boarding schools.

Reaching the door, he knocked gently. “Yo.” 

It opened, revealing a young man with light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail. His bright blue eyes were friendly, but his smile was a bit timid. “Oh! Hello! Are you my new roommate?”

“No. I’m just a random person who found this room. Yes I’m your roommate.”

“Ah.” The teen bowed slightly. “I’m Ida Ryoto.”

“A good name.” Ichigo nodded in approval. “I’m Shiba Ichigo.”

Ryoto gasped. “You’re a Shiba?!”

“Yeah, you got a problem with that?”

“No! Sorry, you just surprised me. Well, I’m glad to have you as a roommate, Shiba-dono.”

“Oh, my god. Just call me Ichigo.”

“My apologies Shiba-dono.”

“You’re one of those then?” he sighed wearily.

“Hm?”

“Shiba, at least? I really don’t need an honorific.”

Ryoto’s lips turned up the smallest bit into a smirk. “Hm. I think ~Dono fits you just fine.”

Ichigo felt like screeching, but instead deigned to focus on setting up his side of the room. It was a simple dorm. There was a traditional futon on either side of the room with soft sheets and a cylindrical pillar. On the window sill sat a small vase holding an ume branch. The furnishings were simple as well. Two desks, cushions to kneel on, two closets, and a door that opened onto the passage to the boy’s bath house.

He set down his bag and flopped onto the bed. He could hardly believe everything that’d happened in the last 36 hours. Everything was too surreal. Less than two days ago he’d been wasting away, going insane, and now he was a century in the past, going to an academy that hadn’t even _ seen _ his friends faces.

_ Well. better make the best of it. This is my life now. I can’t go back. And I’ll make sure that nobody _ ** _ever_ ** _ does that to my family again. I’ll fix this. Fix everything. _

“Yo Ida. Might start screaming in the middle of the night, just a heads up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember, comments inspire me :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a teacher's interest is peaked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! thank you thank you thank you for the wonderful responses this fic has received so far! you guys are all wonderful. I hope you enjoy the chapter!!
> 
> also, please let me know who you'd like Ichigo to be shipped with in this! It probably won't be Byaichi seeing as I'm writing of Magic and Mayhem and I'd like to explore other pairings as well. Let me know in the comments!

  
  


And so, his life at the academy began. It was weirdly familiar to high school -- a fact that greatly annoyed and relieved the teen at the same time -- and yet also completely new waters to wade through. Ichigo had found, from the very first class, that it was exceedingly difficult to keep holding back. Truth be told, even with nine tenths of his power sealed away, he was simply too good for a first year.

Ichigo sighed as he got dressed, slipping into the academy uniform with ease. Ryoto got ready on the other side of the room, running a brush obsessively through his hair. “Ya going to be ready within the hour, Ida?”

The boy scoffed, obviously glowering. “Obviously. You can go down to breakfast without me.”

“Duh. Just thought you wanted to leave now to get a glimpse of any visiting taichou.”

Now, that startled the teen into getting ready. “Oh yeah! Thanks Shiba-dono!”

Ichigo’s shoulders slumped and he ran an aggravated hand over his face. “It’s Ichigo…”

“That’s what I said.” Ida chirped, crossing his arms behind his head and striding out the door. “See you in class, Shiba-dono!”

_ Two months.  _ Ichigo mentally growled,  _ two months and he’s still calling me that ridiculous title _ . 

It had been a long two months. After the first week, the two boys went to Nakano-sensei, desperately requesting to be taught silencing kidou. The man had shook his head, saying that they weren’t on the right level yet -- even when Ichigo had pointed out that he was better with higher level kidou -- and simply asked what they needed it for. The teacher had understood, and wove a fairly complicated kidou seal over Ichigo’s bed, giving him a small smile and letting him know that he’d teach the teen the seal once he’d learned more. Not that they were any closer to that goal. Much to Ichigo’s chagrin, Ryoto was much better at kidou, although not the top of the class. No, that honor went to a girl of a fairly short build that he could’ve sworn was under Unohana’s command. Would be. Whatever. The time traveler  _ knew _ he sucked at kidou -- he overloaded it rather spectacularly -- but that didn’t stop him from being annoyed.

_ To be honest, at least I don’t need to hold myself back in kidou. I really am just that bad. _

Shiro chuckled in the back of his mind and Ichigo shook his head fondly, knowing that Ossan was probably frowning at the mischievous spirit. It felt...incredible having them back. Especially in the dead of night when it felt like the walls were closing in on him and memories were consuming him and he could hardly feel the futon beneath him. His two zanpakuto spirits would materialize and hold him close, grounding him in this plain of existence, reminding him that he wasn’t  _ there  _ anymore.

** _‘You’re improving. Slowly.’_ ** Ossan reminded him, quiet pride in his voice.

** _Oi! No need to boost his ego!_ ** The bleached spirit whined. Ichigo simply let his lips curl into a smile.

He strode out the door, sliding it shut behind him. The doors were simple shoji doors, but the kidou on them only admitted those who were assigned to the dorm. For this, Ichigo felt a surge of thankfulness towards the designers of the Academy. 

Blinking in surprise, the teen was nearly hit by a butterfly. ‘For Shiba Ichigo’.

He tapped it gently and a scroll fell into his hands.  _ ‘Shiba-san, your presence would be much desired within my office by midday this day. Do be discreet, gossip does not a respectable one make. Signed, Ikeda-Sensei’. _

“Uh..” He said, quite eloquently. Ichigo had absolutely no clue as to why he’d request his presence, but tried not to think too hard about it. Obviously, his skill in hohou was quite high, Yoruich had made sure of that. “Uh, message received.”

The teen shook his head and made his way to the dining hall. The room, chock-full of hungry shinigami-in-training, was a bustling mess. There were six lines, two for each of the meal options. There was the provided food (free), then the paid meals. For those, there was both a vegetarian and non-vegetarian option. Despite his noble status, Ichigo stood in the provided line each day, receiving his rice; seaweed-miso soup; and the occasional piece of smoked fish. He’d steadfastly refused to take the Shiba clan’s money -- since he was a cousin of unknown birth, he didn’t truly have an allowance -- and instead subsisted off of the standard fare. Both Kukaku and Kaien had been flabbergasted when he turned down the money (the head of house had honest-to-goodness checked him for a fever). 

With a thunk, Ichigo grudgingly sat down next to Ryoto. Despite not being his favorite person, the boy was as close to a friend as he had at the academy, and, despite being a huge introvert, the presence of people happened to be… reassuring.

“Good to see you’ve emerged, Shiba-dono.” Ida greeted him cheekily. Ichigo simply grunted in response. “Ready for Hakuda?”

“Aa.” Ichigo responded before blinking. “It’s wednesday?”

“Mm.” 

The two ate in mostly silence, broken only by bits of small conversation. Ichigo closed his eyes, almost able to convince himself that he was eating among his peers -- his true peers.

“Alright. I’m gonna go ahead to Hakuda. Don’t be late, or Narumi-sensei will bite your head off.”

The dark-haired teen blanched. “I’ll be there right away!”

And so the day passed by. Before the time traveler knew it, it was noon and he was standing outside Ikeda’s door. The man was interesting, especially for a shinigami. For one, he wasn’t bursting with muscle, nor was he particularly tall. If one didn’t know better, they’d think the teacher weak and lacking in strength. He gave off the impression of a kindly, middle aged man who never quite got enough sleep. However, that illusion had been dispelled the moment the Advanced Class saw the man in action. Ikeda Masahiko was not a man to be trifled with, and so Ichigo was understandably concerned at being summoned.  _ Have I offended him? I’ve been trying to reign in my speed… _ he trailed off mentally.

** _He probably noticed and is pissed as hell, Aibou!_ ** Shiro informed him gleefully. 

_ Thanks. Helpful. _

Ichigo took a deep breath and somewhat shakily flared his reiatsu slightly. He still wasn’t good at it; his reiatsu control was shit.

“Aggate kudasai.” came the response from inside.

Ichigo slid open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him. Before he could even react, the teacher grabbed him, shunpoing out of the Academy grounds.”

“Sensei?!!” the teen lashed out an arm, instinctively retaliating, bringing a leg around at the same time as he twisted his body to get at Ikeda.

“Relax, Shiba-san. I’m not here to harm you.” he let him down. “Heh. I knew you were faster than you’d been showing in class.”

Ichigo sweatdropped.  _ Shit.  _

“Who taught you?” the kindly teacher questioned, his face a mask of politeness.

Ichigo squared his jaw, not wanting to lie absurdly. “As my clan has most probably informed you, I do not recall much of my past. All I do know, however, is that the man who taught me much of what I know called himself a lowly shopkeeper, and the one who taught me to run was a lady.”

Ikeda quirked an eyebrow. “A lady? Noble?”

“Not that I know of, sensei. None I have been so lucky as to meet during my time under my clan’s roof have reminded me of her.”

“So ka.” Ikeda sat himself down on a rock, legs crossed. He’d brought the two of them to a hill near the Sogyoku, littered with stones of various sizes.

Ichigo did so, drawing his reiatsu in close to him in case anything happened.

“You wonder why I brought you here.”

The teen nodded.

“You’re fast, Shiba-san.” the man idly re-did the tie holding his hair up. “Faster than many I’ve seen at the Academy. Faster even, than Ichimaru-san, who graduated in one year.”

Ichigo nodded in recognition, scowl even deeper on his face at the reminder of the not-truly-traitor.

“But not the fastest I’ve seen.”

The teen’s head whipped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash.

“I did say at the Academy, Shiba-san.” Ikeda reminded him, a laugh in his voice. “Have you heard of the Onmitsukido, Shiba-san?”

Ichigo positively gaped before reforming his expression into polite interest. “Only in brief stories, nothing more.”  _ I thought they were a secret unless you were in it, in the second, or a Shihouin?? _

“Do not lie to me, young Shiba!” the teacher snapped, drawing him to full attention. “I see you know of it, yet refuse to acknowledge that. Good. But you have much to learn.”

“I don’t follow.”

“My name, Ikeda, is my wife’s name. I’m a member of one of the retainer clans for the Shihouin clan, as well as scout for potential Onmitsukido members and allies. Usually, those who enter the second from the academy never reach the level of those who have trained since they were children, such as our head and commander, Shihouin Yoruichi-sama.”

Ichigo managed to fully mask the flinch that shook his mindscape at his mentor’s name. The last time he’d seen her, she’d been a husk of her former self, sobbing over Kisuke’s body. 

“My job is to scout those who have the potential to reach higher levels. These students, if they join the second after graduation often move up the ranks quickly. Those that join other divisions act as consultants and informants of a sort. If we need people, we subtly bring them in.”

“Okay, let me get this clear.” Ichigo fixed his hohou sensei with a look. “You’re under the Shihouin clan, find students skilled in hohou and hakuda from year one--”

“Or other years.”

“-- and teach them the skills they’d need to be in the Onmitsukido?”

“Well it’s more like…” he sighed, “yes, correct.”

“And you’re telling me this, why?”

Ikeda smirked. “You’re a smart kid, Shiba-san, I’m sure you can guess.”

Ichigo had a sudden feeling of deja vu more than several times over.

“As I’m sure you’ve noticed, my curriculum is not suited to individuals such as you, so. How would you feel about increasing your hohou skill?”

Years ago, before the death of his friends and family, before he traveled in time, Ichigo might have scowled, said that he’d figure it out himself, that Yoruichi had taught him plenty and he could always go to her, might have said that his bankai made him fast enough. But he wasn’t that Ichigo anymore. His friends and family were gone and he’d never quite know the same versions of them ever again. He was 110-ish years in the past. And so, his answer was different.

He smirked. “I would be most honored to take you up on that offer, Ikeda-sensei.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! remember comments inspire me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a meeting of minds. and drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you so much for all of your support and all the lovely comments! It warms my heart every time I read them. You are all so incredible.  
As far as pairings go, so far Shinji/Ichigo is in the lead with Ukitake/Kyouraku/Ichigo in second, and Urahara/Ichigo following it. Thank you for all of your input! I'm still taking votes, seeing as romance hasn't popped up in the writing yet XD
> 
> thank you all so much! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!

“I sincerely regret my life decisions.” 

Upon the ground, sprawled out in such a fashion that it was apparent he never wanted to move, lay one Shiba Ichigo. His hair was mussed, partially falling out of the short ponytail he’d tied it into. 

“Hm? And why is that, Shiba-san?”

Ichigo glared at his Hohou teacher. The man was even more of a sadist than Yoruichi  _ and  _ Getaboushi when it came to teaching! It had only been a month since he’d agreed to be trained by the man, and his whole body ached. On the bright side, he  _ had _ learned how to do cartwheels -- which delighted Shiro for some reason -- but he’d also accumulated a rather impressive collection of bruises.

“Just for this, I’m seriously considering not even applying to the Second.”

Ikeda’s serene expression didn’t even falter. “Well, all the same, we shall continue. You’ll be tied to the Onmitsukido anyways once you graduate. Do not behave like a fragile flower, Shiba-dono.

_ Ugh.  _ Ichigo scowled.  _ I’m not a fucking flower! _

Shiro laughed at him.

“Hai, Sensei.” He acknowledged begrudgingly. 

“Now get back to work. Unless you’d like me to add on another three hundred cartwheels?”

Ichigo yelped, standing up quickly. “I’m working!”

________________________________________________________________________

Ceramic clinked against the polished wooden table, dimly lit by small lamps throughout the room. A coin spun around in circles, casting shadows on the surface it sat upon. Three pairs of eyes observed its rotations as it continued its dizzying path, only looking up when it fell onto one side, causing a metallic thud to echo throughout the bar.

“Heads.” a hat was adjusted. “Next drinks’ on me.”

A small smirk stretched across the lips of one of the three men as he brushed his hair behind his ear. “So kind of you. You know what I’d like.”

“Why of course.” fabric rustled as he stood up.

The third man smiled gently up at him. “Order for me, would you?”

“Something with any booze?”

He chuckled. “Sure. why not.”

The man went over to the counter, ordering for them.

“So, what do you think of this year’s academy crop?” One of the seated men asked the other. “I haven’t dropped by yet, but my lieutenant has.”

“Has he now..” 

“Yes. He’s teaching the calligraphy class again.”

The elder of the two nodded in understanding. “Well, from what I heard, your third seat’s friend is graduating this year.”

“Is she? I wonder if he’ll visit.”

The conversation was halted for a brief moment as the third member of the party came back with their drinks. 

“A yuzu sour for you.” he handed the cocktail to the youngest of the group, “and a matcha hai for  _ you _ ”

“Why  _ thank you.” _

“Ugh. Save your flirting for when I’m not around, will you?” 

“Oh, don’t be so  _ proper _ Hirako-san. Loosen up.”

The blonde scowled, flashing his teeth in annoyance. “I’m  _ plenty loose _ .”

“No you’re not.” the other two men exchanged a look. “You’re young, and you’ve been on edge for months now. Talk to us.”

Shinji sighed. “It’s nothing. Just division politics. And excuse me?” his eyes flared, “I’m not young! Urahara-taichou is 150!”

“Yes, and we all know why that’s an issue. The fact that he and Shihouin-taichou are in charge of divisions speaks  _ volumes _ .”

“So loosen up. I got you your drink, I do expect you to drink it Hirako- _ chan. _ ”

“Alright!” he took a long sip of the drink, letting out a sigh after he’s swallowed.

“Better?” 

Hirako let his shoulders fall. “Yes.”

“Now.” the frailer of the men looked up at the third of the group. “Hirako asked what we thought of this year’s academy students.”

“Oh, did he?” the brunette chuckled. “I heard one of the first years is trying for a one year graduation. Heard you the same rumor,  _ Juushiro?” _ His voice was velvety: dark and poetic.

“Well, it so happens that that young shinigami-to-be is my lieutenant’s cousin.”

_ That _ surprised the other captains sitting around the table.

Shinji looked up from his drink, confusion plain on his face. “I didn’t think the Shiba clan had anyone the right age besides..?”

Ukitake put down his glass, not bothering to pull aside the piece of hair falling between his eyes. “They didn’t.”

The last member of the group raised his eyebrow and took off his hat, setting it on the chair to his right. 

“Several months ago,” Juushiro lowered his voice, causing the others to lean in, “Kaien-kun and his sister discovered a young man unconscious in the Rukongai. He looked far too similar to my lieutenant to not be a Shiba, but nobody knows the relation.”

Shinji’s expression only grew more confused. “Continue.”

“They think he has amnesia. Except for the fact that he doesn’t sleep without screaming nightmares. And, here’s the  _ real _ interesting part.” He paused. “He already had a zanpakutou.”

“Juushiro, students don’t even have asuachi yet. Are you  _ completely sure.” _

“Yes. I saw him with my own two eyes. They called upon me to heal him, not trusting anyone else with such occurrence.”

“Not even Retsu?” 

“Yes Shunsui.” he shook his head.

Shinji tapped his chin lightly. “They don’t want the Soutaichou to know.”

“No.”

“It’s dangerous, discussing this here. Walls have ears.”

Kyouraku grinned. “That may be, but they also have silencing kidou spells. And drunkenness to our advantage.”

Juushiro’s lips twitched into a smile. “You know me too well, Shunsui.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t say  _ that.” _

“But yes. They didn’t ask Retsu because she is honor bound to the Soutaichou even more than the two of us are. If all else fails, we can play the student card. She was never his pupil. He knows how we are, and turns a blind eye.” he took another sip from his drink. “I digress. This young man, I..I’ve never seen a zanpakutou, unsealed or sealed, so protective of its shinigami. I had to reassure it before I could even lay my hand upon him. He’s been hurt, badly. By people he thought he could trust, I bet.”

Shinji’s eyes widened.  _ Please tell me he wasn’t near… _ “Ukitake-san, answer me this: did they find him by a laboratory? It doesn’t matter if it was abandoned of not.”

The white-haired captain’s eyes narrowed. “Yes. he was, I do believe.” 

Hirako pursed his lips. He knew he was growing paranoid, but he knew better than to believe it was a coincidence at this point. 

“You know something we don’t.” Kyouraku observed.

“Yes.”

“Can you not tell us?”

“No. I’m not willing to needlessly endanger either of you. Nothing is proven yet. It may simply be paranoia.”

The two elder captains exchanged a glance. ‘ _ Its not paranoia if they’re really out to get you’ _ Shunsui let his reiatsu mingle with Juushiro’s. ‘ _ But it’s never just a hunch. He knows this. He’s wrapped up in something dangerous. Should we be worried? Because im worried for him.’ _

_ ‘Yes. we should be. But we can’t get involved. He’ a captain, as are we. if he can’t handle the situation, I trust him to let us know.’ _

The brunette nodded, ending the connection. “I’ll trust ya on that, Hirako-chan.”

“But you had better let us know if you’re in too deep.” Ukitake added, finishing the statement.

Shinji nodded, gaze steely. “I understand.”

_____________________________________________________________________

A figure kneeled at the base of a dias. “I have found one, my Lady.”

“Good work, Ikeda.” The young woman seated atop the dias grinned. “Are they any good?”

He chuckled. “Surprisingly, yes. Best I’ve seen in decades. You’ll appreciate his sped. Not Shihouin fast --”

She cut him off, “not Shihouin fast  _ yet. _ ”

“-- yet, but he does have some skill in hohou. However, he’ll need training. He’s brash. He takes risks. He needs to learn stealth. I can tell his moral compass is more towards neutral, but it did not begin that way. Chaotic lawful neutral, I’d say.”

“Go on.”

“He has his own strong moral code, but it is not always a lawful one.”

The lady smirked. “And how did you distinguish this, Ikeda-san?”

“Just some class assignments. His responses to situations were  _ quite _ entertaining.”

“Oh  _ wonderful.” _ something akin to delight flashed across her face. “Are you teaching him as you taught Kisuke and I?”

“I’m ashamed that my lady would assume anything less.”

“ _ Good.” _ she kicked her legs out to her side, lounging. “Think he’ll be receptive to what we have to teach him? Whether or not he joins the Second, he’ll be one of us after he graduates unless he decides this life is not for him.”

“I do, my lady. He’s a protector. And if something is under his protection, he’ll do  _ anything _ to keep it safe.”

“A good quality to have.” she purred. “And a good resource to have. Do let me know when you think I should drop by.”

“Of course,” he stood up and bowed respectfully. “Yoruichi-sama.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Remember, comments hatch new chapters!


End file.
